A Murderous Love
by itachi I love u
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in love, but Sasuke's mistakes continueously kill ones close to Naruto, and his friends keep giving themselves up to save them. Can their love carry on? And what other romance carries on? Sasunaru Nejiten Kibanata InoShika
1. Naruto Hinata

**A/N: OMG!! Sorry. I felt like doing that. I also feel like eating pie. But this is going to be a sweet, sort of sad SasuNaru story. You'll have to see what goes on……**

ABCDEFG

_Naruto_….. The name tasted sweet on Sasuke's tongue. When Sasuke thought of Naruto, he thought of the sun. He thought of joy. He thought of laughter. And he thought of love, and life.

That was how it used to be. Now, the sound of the name was a poison. When someone mentioned him, Sasuke would collapse, and it felt like a little part of him died every time. When he was on the floor, he would shake, and sob. It was all his fault…. All of it. He couldn't stand it. He had cursed Naruto to a life of Hell.

HIJKLMNOP

_Sasuke_… Naruto had mixed feelings about him. One on hand, he had ruined Naruto's life. On the other….. Sasuke still cared.

Actually, these were not Naruto's feelings. They were what people called his feelings. This is how it all happened:

QRSTUV

"_**Sasuke, did you have to stay on the training field all day? You're an Uchiha, and you have all your jutsu down. Not to mention all your shuriken skills-"**_

"_**Shut up, Naruto! If I want to kill Itachi, I have to practice!" Sasuke responded, clutching the wheel as tightly as he was gritting his teeth. Itachi was strong. Very strong. It wouldn't be easy to take him down.**_

"_**Do you even remember what day it is?" Naruto asked quietly.**_

"_**Sunday! That's what freaking day it is!" Sasuke shouted. He was not in a good mood. He had challenged Kakashi, and lost. NOT a good thing.**_

"_**It's our anniversary, Sasukeeeeee!" Sasuke was silent. How could he forget the anniversary?! WTF?! **_

"_**Naruto… I'm sorry. It's just that Itachi-"**_

"_**No! I'm sick of it! Itachi this, Itachi that! Get over it!" Naruto cried.**_

"_**Naruto! Don't-"**_** Screech!! **

_**The car went swirling off the road. Crash! **_

_**The air bag came up, so Sasuke was safe. But he toppled past it, and smashed his head on the windshield. There was blood all over him, and the blood covered his eyes. His injury was not too severe, but he was bleeding a lot.**_

_**He heard a scream, and turned around to find Naruto. The scream stopped, and Naruto was gone.**_

_**Sasuke tore out of the car, and saw the tree they had crashed into. He swore at it, and continued to search.**_

"_**Naruto! Where are you?!'' He cried desperately. He saw a tuft of orange and yellow- and red- lying on the ground. It was Naruto.**_

_**Sasuke kneeled beside his lover, and looked at his wounds. His head was torn open slightly, His arms and legs were bent at wrong angles, and there were two deep cuts; one on his neck, and one nearly over his heart.**_

_**Sasuke stumbled for his phone, but it was broken. He picked Naruto up, his hands covered in blood. He was disgusted, but he knew he had to get Naruto to a hospital.**_

"_**Transportation jutsu!"**_

WXYZ

They had arrived at the hospital. Tsunade- Sama greeted Sasuke, but stopped when she saw Naruto.

As soon as she took Naruto from him, Sasuke passed out. When he woke up, he was on a hospital bed, and his head had bandages all over.

Where was Naruto? He got up, and fell down. A nurse came in and, as startled as she was to see him lying on the floor, she helped him up. He stumbled along the narrow passageway, asking everyone where Naruto's room was.

Finally, he found it. Room 123. Simple, wasn't it? Just like Naruto….. All these thoughts were running through Sasuke's head as he opened the door.

He was not the only visitor in the room. Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and Rock Lee were there, along with many others.

Naruto was in a bed, as pale as ever. Tsunade's face was grim, so Sasuke feared the worst. And it was the way he imagined it to be.

"He's dead. I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do."

Sasuke collapsed into a heap. Naruto's friends cried. Sakura laughed in relief (bitch). Hinata sobbed, and fainted. During her black- out, she was turning about fitfully. They tried to pull her up, but when they did, she cried harder.

Naruto was gone…. Her heart had gone with him. He was her reason to breathe, her reason to smile, her reason to live. She had never liked herself, but Naruto had it much worse, but never stopped trying. And he respected her.

Without him, she was an empty vase. A small push would break her. Naruto was her safety. When she fell, he kept her from breaking. Now she was open to life. And she hated it.

What would salt do without pepper? Die. What would peanut butter do without jelly? Die. What would Hinata do without Naruto? Die.

"But if someone volunteers themselves, their lives could be exchanged for his…… If someone volunteers, of course."

"I'll do-" Sasuke begins.

"No. It has to be me. I'd rather die than live in a world without Naruto. He'd miss me the least out of all of you." Hinata cut him of, looking at everyone.

"And besides," she said, looking Sasuke in the eyes sincerely. "You two were meant for each other."

She lay down on the cot beside Naruto, holding his hand. And as Tsunade started the surgery Hinata was breathing evenly, and smiling.

ABCDEFG

After 2 hours of surgery and chakra transplanting, Naruto sat up, but was still a little pained. You could tell by the way he flinched when he sat up.

"Hey, guys! What's up- Why is Hinata in the bed as me? And why is she asleep?" Naruto asked.

"She's in the same bed as you because you guys had surgery together. And she's not asleep. She's dead. She gave herself up, because you were dead, and brought you back to life." Kiba said, looking at Naruto, wondering what made her love him so much, and at the same time hating him for taking away his secret love.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto." Came the one voice most important to him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto!" Sasuke repeated.

"Rock Lee!" Shouted, as you can guess, Rock Lee.

"Hinata… Thank you." Sasuke whispered. Standing there, right before him, was Hinata's soul.

There was a familiar twinkling laugh, and she disappeared.


	2. Haku Kiba

It was time. This was going to change their lives. Forever. No going back. Were they sure they wanted this? Yes.

Sasuke and Naruto were going to adopt a kid from the orphanage. Yes, they were. It was time to go to the next level.

At the orphanage, they saw that all of the kids had formed into groups, except for one. A little boy (that looked quite a bit like a girl) was sitting in a corner, looking at the crowds with tears in his eyes.

This what they had been looking for. They walked over to him, and asked what his name was.

"Haku. But you're going to buy Ino, right? Besides," He said, wiping his eyes with sleeves that were a tad bit too long for him. "What makes you think I want to be sold? Being sold here is like being taken away from the only home you've ever known, and that the only family you've ever known doesn't care about you, and you're just a piece of money to them. If they even like you." He added under his breath.

"Nah. Ino sounds like a bitch for some reason. We'll take…." Naruto paused, looking around the room, "We'll take you." He finished, pointing at Haku.

They took his hand, and led him out of the orphanage, ignoring the bitchy- looking little girl that stared after them.

It was Friday afternoon, the day after Haku came home with them, that it happened.

They were in the kitchen, and Sasuke was helping Haku cook ramen as a surprise for Naruto's decision to adopt.

Sasuke called Kiba over, 'cuz Kiba was still grieved over Hinata's loss, and Naruto had grown close to him, at first only because he felt it was his fault.

Kiba arrived a half hour later, and went upstairs to call Naruto down.

Sasuke was wrapping Naruto's gift, and tossed it to Haku, who had worked hard all night to make it perfect for his new daddy.

The gift fell over the fire they had used to make the ramen, and as he reached over to grab it, his hair caught on fire, being so long as it is.

Sasuke was still working on the parmesan cheese they had home-made, and had his back turned. Haku himself did not realize his hair was on fire .

"Sasuke! Haku needs you! Now!" Hinata cried, appearing again in front of Sasuke. Sasuke spun around, and pulled Haku away from the fire. More of Haku hair caught on fire in the process. Hinata blew on it, lessening it. But as Sasuke threw a bucket of water on it, it got stronger, and finally reached his head.

Haku still did not realize he was on fire. "Why is it so hot here, Papa? Why did you throw water on me?" then his eyes widened, and as he fell, dying, he noticed this and uttered his last words. "Oh. Thank you for trying, Papa. Tell Daddy I love him, just like I love, _gack,_ you." His voice faded away, and so did his life.

Kiba and Naruto came downstairs, laughing. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Haku. Naruto thought Haku was fainted, and Kiba dared not tell him otherwise. Kiba went over, and told Sasuke he knew Sasuke could do the life switching surgery.

"I'll give myself, dude. It's fine. I have a feeling that…….._someone_………..will accept me now." As he said this, he could hear Hinata's twinkling smile. He could hear it.

Then Sasuke performed the surgery he had learned in case of dire emergencies.

Haku sat up, and Kiba never would again. Naruto realized this now.

"First Hinata….. Now Kiba too, heh. Heh heh. Heh. Darn it all!" he said, finally cracking. His best friend……. He had given himself up, all for Haku.

He thought of the song, _Why do all good things come to an end_, by Nelly Something-or- other. A great song. And so true.

He sat down, then stood back up, and went outside.

There were Hinata and Kiba, holding hands and looking at him.

"Thank you." Was all Naruto said to them.

They laughed, Hinata's tinkling one, and Kiba's good- natured one. Then, smiling, they floated up into the sky. The once starless night now shone with two beautiful stars, holding hands.


End file.
